


Baked with love

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hallmark Movie AU, Humor, Love, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: (Hallmark movie au)After getting fired  from her job in New York April Kepner returns home to Seattle when her family’s  bakery hits low times and is on the brink of closing down and being bought out despite being the worst baker possibly  in history she gets back behind the kitchenOnce she meets  Actor  Jackson Avery who is in town filming a movie   her whole world changes the two are polar opposites they immediately get off on the wrong foot  but when unforeseen circumstances force the two to  have to put their differences aside and work together will they be able to even if they fall in love along the way?





	1. Deserve better

**Author's Note:**

> Japril with a hallmark twist

“Kepner, Mr. Reisslers office right now!” The front desk receptionist, Janine, told April.

“While we appreciate your years of service here, we no longer need any extra staff.” Mr. Reissler told April as he sat behind his wooden desk, “Wait, are you firing me?” April raised her voice slightly once she realized what was happening. Oh no, oh god no, this couldn't be happening. She needed this job otherwise she wouldn’t be able to afford her apartment she was staying in. 

“We’ve found someone with better qualifications.” Mr. Reissler had said to her in a overly snobby way. Here she was being fired by the big boss man. She got up out of her seat and turned to face him. She wanted to punch him, but she chose not to. She had to be the bigger person, even though she was very pissed and upset. 

“You know what? I deserve better than this. I was gonna quit anyway. Also.. learn how to wear a tie the correct way, blue is not your color.” April yelled over at him sharply. Okay that last part about her quitting was a total lie, but it sounded better in her head.

She made her way back to her office and began clearing out her desk, spending hours just putting stuff away into a single container. Before she left the office one last time, turning around, giving the building a final look before she got in her car and drove away back to her apartment. 

When she got home and put everything from her office cubicle away, she broke down in tears. Crying, she called up her friend Sarah whom as soon as she told her what happened, showed up at her door with their favorite movie, ice cream, and bottles of wine.

April and Sarah sat down together, watching the movie while gorging down on the bucket of chocolate ice cream, “I forgot how good ice cream could taste.” April said before moaning in delight.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you. He’s lucky I wasn’t there, I would’ve fought him for you girl.” Sarah told her, “Yeah, but then you would’ve been escorted out.” April pointed out to her friend, “What are you going to do?” Sarah asked her.

“I have no idea. I need to find another job if I’m going to be able to keep living here.” April said in between sips of her wine, “If you need money to pay the rent on time, I can help you out. I’ve always got your back.” Sarah offered to her, “I couldn’t take advantage of you like that.” April shut her friends offer away.

“Which reminds me, I have something to tell you. I saw Michael and his ex making out while I was on my morning jog, I know you probably don’t want to hear this.” Sarah confided in her friend. April’s heart sunk. In the same day she gets fired, she finds out that her boyfriend was cheating on her with his ex girlfriend. 

“Things haven’t been good between me and Michael in a while, so I’m not surprised, but it still hurts like hell. This is officially one of the worst days in my entire life.” April muttered sullenly.


	2. The only one

“Hey dad. So something really bad happened to me at work..” April told her father. Ever since she had discussed being let go from the office to her friend, she needed some parental advice and what better person to go to than her father.

“What happened?” Steven asked his daughter. He adjusted his black glasses that began moving around so he could feel more comfortable. “Remember my jerk of a boss? Well, he fired me, so I am now unemployed.” April told him, before laughing nervously, even though she wanted to cry on the inside. She had to laugh, if she wasn’t laughing, she would be crying all over again. 

“I never liked that man, I always knew there was something fishy about him. That first time you told me about him, that picture you sent me of him from the office Christmas party, spoke volumes to me. He had crazy eyes. He’s just jealous of your potential, he let you go because you were succeeding and he couldn’t be upstaged by an employee.” Steven reminisced to his daughter. It was true, he never liked that boss of hers.

“Anyway.. how is everyone?” April asked her father.

“Your mom is working full time at the bakery now. Grandma Marcie handed over the reigns to your mother, April. She stepped down, she’s mainly in the kitchen again only to help with baking because no one can bake like Marcie does. Your siblings are doing well. Thomas landed a spot at a big law practice, so he’s a busy man. Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something that would mean the world to me. Sweet Sensations hasn’t been doing too well.” Her father Steven told her as they FaceTimed each other.

April could sense the worry in her father's voice, “What do you mean it’s not doing too well?” Steven sighed heavily, “We’ve gotten offers from some investors wanting to buy out the place, particular items aren’t drawing in customers like they used to. Your mom is struggling to make ends meet, we need extra hands. I wouldn’t be telling you unless it’s an emergency and it is a pretty serious emergency. You are the only person who knows the business inside and out, you grew up there. I wouldn’t trust just letting anyone come here, but I know I can always count on you and you could use the work.”

“Oh no, grandma loved being able to interact with the costumers. Sorry that all the weight is on mom now, how about I book a flight out to Seattle tonight and I’ll call you once I’m at the airport.” April suggested to her dad. Steven said, “Sounds like a plan to me. Bye, I love you and I'll see you when you land.”

April got on her laptop and began searching up food review blogs that dealt with her families bakery. She was heartbroken to see a flood of bad reviews, complaining about how the quality of service has changed since her grandma was in charge of the place.

“Woah, these are some harsh statements. Um no, don’t go there. What do you mean the chocolate chip cookies aren’t as chewy as they should be? Hate to disagree with you, but you, Rachel’s Fine Eats, are wrong. No one disses grandma Marcie’s chocolate chip cookies.” April criticized the harsh reviews, which hurt her honestly because she spent most of her childhood in Seattle, inside Sweet Sensations. She knew what she had to do. 

April would have to go to Seattle and help her mother get the bakery back into shape so business could start up again. She immediately began making plans for a flight to Seattle, getting herself some tickets before she turned off the lamp on her nightstand, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Pretty sure

April had arrived in Seattle a little less than a week ago. Her old car, which now belonged to her parents, was given back to her so she could use it. She had gone out to a restaurant, because let’s face it when you are starving you need food, and that’s what she needed.

After eating at the restaurant she walked out the doors and headed straight for her car. She didn’t park it in a good parking space, so she decided she’d park it again, when all of sudden out of the corner of her eye, she found the most perfect parking spot. Her heart was set on it when some jerk had cut her off and claimed that as his parking spot. 

“Learn some manners!" April yelled over at the man, “Says the one getting angry over a parking space!” He shouted out the window over to her as he watched her from the comfort of his parked car. She huffed loudly in frustration.

“You saw me about to take that space and then you thought to yourself in that stupid brain of yours 'oh, I’m gonna take this space' and you took it!” She argued back at him defiantly, she wasn’t going to let this go.

“You don’t even know me and you are calling my brain stupid?” He gasped in shock. The absolute nerve of this stranger that he just met, “What are you gonna do about it?” April challenged him, mouthing the words 'bring it on'. 

“Why am I wasting my precious time arguing with a crazy lady whom had nothing better to do than to go around and pick fights with people parking their cars?” He asked once he realized how much time he’s wasted arguing with the strange redheaded woman. “I hate that you make so much sense right now. Hey, wait a minute.. I’m not crazy, you're the crazy one!” April huffed loudly in exasperation. She was agreeing with this rude man whom had just insulted her to her own face before realizing he called her crazy, so she threw the word back at him. 

“No, I’m pretty sure you are out of your mind.”  
The man argued back to her. He didn’t doubt that she was out of her mind, she had to be. She seemed reckless. Jackson had a lot on his plate he didn’t have time to deal with all this foolishness. 

“Well, you are entitled to your wrong opinion.” The woman had yelled back over at Jackson.

“It’s not an opinion, it’s the truth. You are entitled to whatever opinion you may have though, so go ahead, I can do this all day.”Jackson challenged her.


	4. Saving time

“Amelia Shepherd, is that you?” April had just run into her childhood best friend. It’s been years since they’ve seen each other, “In the flesh.” Amelia said before she embraced her best friend in a tight hug which lasted a few minutes.

“How’ve you been?” April asked her friend as they sat down together in a cafe. 

“Long time no see. I’m doing good actually.” Amelia answered, referring to her teenage daughter whom was the mother of her grandson Leo.

“I’ve been doing good.” Amelia told her. She was sort of tired, but only because she had been taking care of Leo all day.

“How’s Owen handling being a grandpa?”  
April asked Amelia whom just gave her a small smile.

“He loves it, that man loves children so much. You should see him, he’s a wonderful grandfather. God.. to think that the last time you came home it was for our wedding. You were my maid of honor, remember?”

“How could I ever forget about that?” April mentioned to her friend. They had a lot to catch up on, it’s been ages since they’ve seen each other.

“So how are you adjusting to Seattle? Is it different than the hustle and bustle of New York?” Amelia asked her. She wanted to hear everything, it was nice being able to feel like a normal person for once while she was having girl talk with her friend.

“Well, Seattle is nothing like New York, trust me on that. I prefer Seattle over New York, to be honest. The only good thing about living there was the fact that a friend of mine was there.” April responded to her friend's question. 

“You won’t believe what just happened to me, by the way! I was in the parking lot and some jerk was insulting me, calling me crazy. I got into it with him, he was wearing these really ugly, black sunglasses.” April spilled the details of what happened to her to the other woman sitting across from her.

”Girl, I know who you’re talking about. That’s Jackson Avery. He’s this famous actor, he always wears those sunglasses. It’s a reference to the time he played John Taylor in the action film Saving Time. He has his own cooking show called 'Jackson’s Delights'. I watched it religiously, I was even a member of an online fan club of his.” Amelia recalled, smiling a bit at the memory, although it was bittersweet.

“Wait, what do you mean by 'was' and I’ve never even heard of him before?” April asked her friend. She wanted to hear more about this Jackson, he was so mysterious. She needed to know something about him. 

“You need to watch his show and his films. So long story short, I won a contest to go and meet Jackson. When I arrived to meet him, I found out a lot of things about him. He was not who I thought he would even be, he doesn’t cook on his own cooking show and he is too lazy to do things himself. Let’s just say I’m no longer a fan of his.” Amelia commented, saddened a bit by the memories popping up in her mind. It was a disappointing experience for her as someone whom was such a big fan of his work. 

“So he never cooked in any of the episodes of his cooking show?” April gasped in shock. She was learning so much about Jackson Avery, the man whom she instantly hated when she first met him. 

“He hires a look-a-like stunt double to pretend to be him whenever he had to cook something. Not only did he get a look-a-like he made sure that they sounded exactly like him so no one could tell the difference. He’s only on the show for interviewing people about food. Everything he knows, he learned from online or he just reads the TelePrompter.” Amelia told her friend. She knew because she learned the hard way. She once won a competition to spend the day with him and she was surprised that the man she thought was Jackson was actually a stunt double. 

“Watch this video.” Amelia said, taking out her cellphone and doing a google search on Jackson. Once she found what she was looking for, she played it for April.

(video plays)

“I hate cookies.” Jackson said loudly, throwing a temper tantrum on the set. As soon as he said those words, a pin dropped. No one dared to utter a word. He spit the bite of cookie that he took out of his mouth. 

“Tell fake Jackson to eat the cookies for me, I can’t do it. I just can’t.” He argued with one of the crew members whom came over to try to calm him down, but boy was he mad.

“This is ridiculous. You all suck!” Jackson yelled angrily, before storming off into his trailer. He needed to get away from the madness.

As if on cue, the stagehand grabbed a hold of the stand in Jackson to replace the real Jackson and gave him directions on what he needed, watching him eat the cookies with a smile on his face.

Little did Jackson know, one of the stagehands had recorded him and planned on leaking the video to TMZ. 

(Video ends)

April couldn’t believe her eyes. The man came off as being spoiled, ungrateful, and egotistical. He was something else, no wonder he was such a jerk to her. It was all a part of his personality. Her jaw hung open as she finished watching that video.


	5. Go that far

“Right do you expect me to fawn all over you because you are handsome?” April laughed rolling her eyes over at Jackson typical playboys they think that they are gods gift on earth she thought to herself this man was really getting on her nerves ever since she came back to Seattle to help her mom he’s always wherever she is she can’t escape Jackson it was beginning to get a little creepy in her opinion “So you are attracted to me?” Jackson said over to April a small smile appearing on his face

“Attraction is a strong word”April cut him off before he could say anything else to her  
“In other words you like me”The man had a small smile on his face as he spoke 

“I wouldn’t go that far”April told him Setting a boundary between the both of them what he was implying “How far are you willing to go?” Jackson challenged her 

”You have a dirty mind”April scrunched up her face on disgust at what he was implying 

“Don’t you dare put words in my mouth Mr.Avery” She rose her voice at him damn him and those smiles of his April thought to herself 

”Relax I'm just trying to have an adult conversation with you take your mind out of the gutter”Jackson good her

“Easy there buster”April told him he was crossing a line she was not in the mood for his games 

”I heard about your grandmas bakery sucks that it's closing down”Jackson mentioned to her he sounded genuinely sorry 

April was surprised to hear what sounded like concern coming from him ”If only we had more money and resources it’s hard running a place on your own”

”If only I could help”Jackson offered trying to extend an olive branch over to the woman


	6. Scrooge has a heart

“Scrooge has a heart apparently?”April mocked him 

”Very funny”Jackson said in response to her 

 

“I should introduce myself I’m April Kepner”April said extending her hand over to him 

“Jackson Avery but you already knew that”Jackson extended his hand to hers shaking it firmly

“I guess you’ve already seen that tmz video”Jackson had asked her 

“How did that happen to you anyways?”April asked him crossing her arms as she stared over at him 

“I was not in a good place back then I was struggling to get roles because people only saw me as the cooking show guy it was getting on my nerves I snapped I probably should have been more mature than I was about it”Jackson explained to her opening up 

“You treated those poor people like trash I’m not surprised someone turned the tables on you and ruined your career like that”April said giving him a piece of her mind

“I deserved that and I regret how I treated those people it’s made my life pure hell ever since that damn video was released”Jackson told her 

 

“Teach me how to be a person because I’ve forgotten how to”Jackson said to her he was willing to try to change his ways but maybe she could actually help him become less closed off than he was 

“I’ve never been one to say no to a challenge”April mentioned to him this would be fun taking a self absorbed movie star and turning him into a humbled human being


End file.
